


Bounce Back- Part 1

by stantheniceperson



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stantheniceperson/pseuds/stantheniceperson
Summary: 【V银/银V】反向relic，强尼下井，占据身体结局后的ooc，人渣互相救赎
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, V/Johnny Silverhand





	Bounce Back- Part 1

Bounce Back  
V银，反向relic，强尼占据身体结局后的ooc，人渣互相救赎

夜之城，缺了任何人都风采依旧，此时在身后渐行渐远，直到她的喧闹和色彩脱离了视野。强尼•银手，或者叫他“V”，看得不真切，这座根深蒂固的容器曾任由他迷失，憎恨，嘲笑，此时却不如前方加油站来的实在。  
他跳下大巴车，为逃亡之路稍作歇息。卫生间的昏暗灯光，让他有点迷迷瞪瞪，实际上，他现在无法分辨事物真假——重返血肉与铁条交融的肉身，意识尚未同步。  
“…你不再是电子幽灵了。”  
“V”取下墨镜，镜中人并非从前，那小子——他很难忘记，也不存在忘记。他总是笑嘻嘻地嚷嚷，没心没肺还能把虎爪帮切成条，像条疯不拉唧的卷毛狗。即使是这样——他  
与曾经完全一样的脸上多了阴霾和憔悴，强尼尝试学着他微笑，可这张脸只能让他回想起神舆里用尽力气嘶吼咒骂的绝望面孔。  
这些忽明忽灭的记忆不断告诫他，强尼•银手永远死去了，如今这副肉体龟缩着一个贪生怕死的怂逼。他背叛了这小家伙，代价是响彻2023的，响当当大人物的尊严。  
屁话到此结束，“V”心想，这也是没办法的事情，这小子咎由自取罢了。他催眠自己，可完全不管用，理智葬身了酒瓶堆，突然灯光落幕一样转暗再聚焦，犹如无形之人经过了电路，压弯光的枝条。  
“V”猛地惊醒，涕泪随着冷汗一同流下，他见着了V，此时像曾经的他一样由蓝色故障闪烁簇拥着，目光低垂，两手插兜。  
“不可能，这他妈…”  
“这他妈肯定是你磕多了？当然不是，强尼，好兄弟，欢迎回来。”  
V露齿一笑，他倚在隔间墙板上，背后涂鸦的脏话仿佛是可选对话框。V还是那个V，火红的卷发，歪鼻子，一双绿眼布满血丝。强尼有点畏畏缩缩，于是V比他高出很多，他没有出拳，甚至笑声朗朗，同时目光黏糊糊地转动着，舔舐强尼黑乎乎的恐惧和悲哀。后者双腕灌了铅一样动弹不得，良久，他伸出一只手，不知道是想触碰这鬼魂还是换个姿势支撑，他艰难地挪动舌头，喃喃发出声音：“我很抱歉…V…现在说什么都没用，我要走了。”  
V消失了。  
歧路司像泡在合成浓汤里一样咕嘟个不停，“V”蜷缩在座椅上，脑内空空，他想起了克里，想起了南希，罗格，一切属于2023前的人和碎片，他们都是鹅黄色的，光芒微弱，紧接着他又接触了V的记忆，第一次杀人，第一次接吻，第一次在大街上尿裤子，他们一样蒙了灰尘。这几个星期来，强尼虽和V的交流不多，也许是单方面被他发疯时无视，但他晓得这小子心里有数，他接纳强尼，跟他分享情绪，就好像…  
“就好像我把你当自己人。”  
“V”刚想辩解，就像出轨某人试图补救一样，他扭头看见V不知何时已经坐在了他身侧，裤子开着遛鸟，粉白的家伙什沉甸甸撑着起立。  
“看，我能对着你的记忆打飞机。”  
不等强尼做出任何合理反应，V把那东西响亮拍在他脸上，后者嘴角抽搐。  
“我说银手，你那张帅脸直接换成我的，是不是有点得不偿失啊？”  
“V”晓得自己可悲至极，他的肺腑之言在这红毛脑袋眼里比放屁还恶臭，这场景跟他的人生一样荒诞疯狂，他瘪嘴欲沉默之时，那东西滑到了他下唇，两颗唇钉蹭上粗圆龟头，正当他认为V要尿出来羞辱他时，裤链声打断思绪。  
“够了，你真是无敌恶心。” V的笑容一如既往，唇齿蹦出的话加剧了嘲讽力，绿幽幽瞧了一眼“V”的窘态。  
“V”猛地惊醒，他后知后觉自己的注意力都在V那根蠢大的玩意儿上，“应该很咸”是他能回想起的短期记忆，或者说“要不要舔一口”。他压制住怒气的力量震惊了自己，这就是卑躬屈膝的滋味。


End file.
